


A Song and A Dance

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love this pair so much, Other, Romance, Slow Dancing, just UGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: Just two dorks dancing in an apartment.





	A Song and A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Song featured: The End of All Things by Panic! At The Disco. I love this song so much. 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticism about the story for me.

Eddie swayed along gently to the beat playing in the background.

**You are happy.**

The rumbling boom in Eddie’s head was neither a statement nor a question. It was an observation.

“Yes, this is my favourite song,” the lone man whispered to the empty apartment.

**Song? These vibrations are songs?**

Venom’s voice was curious.

Eddie nodded.

**Your voice is our favourite song.**

The man blushed, stopping in his place. The music continued. Soft crooning emanating from the CD player tucked away in the corner.

 _Whether near or far_  
_I am always yours_  
 _Any change in time_  
 _We are young again_

**Why did we stop?**

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, still blushing and staring at his feet.

“It’s awkward dancing alone.”

**We are not alone.**

“I know, but still.”

From underneath his skin, Venom materialised, forming a face, arms and an upper torso. 

**There. Not alone.**

Venom’s huge eyes and far too sharp teeth against the black writhing mass was still a sight to behold. Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. He was not afraid though, more in awe knowing know they shared this human body.

Eddie once again felt the press of Venom in his mind, impatient to move. He relented.

With one calloused hand, he grabbed a clawed, slick hand and rested his arm around the materialised upper torso. Venom mimicked this action perfectly. And they started to sway to the beat.

“This is dancing.”

**We like this. We like you, Eddie.**

Eddie rested his head in the crook of Venom’s neck, continuing to dance even when the song ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I will die for this ship. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticism for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
